Of Test and Candy
by AppleQB
Summary: Short Ficlet for Valentine's day. Covers two Kensuke moment.


#fast, #google, #inktomi, #teoma {position: relative; top: 0; left: 0} .s {color:#fff; font-family: verdana; font-size: xx-small;} .sBtn {font:bold xx-small verdana,sans; color:#000; background:#9f3; border-width:3px; border-style:solid; border-color:#f00 #900 #900 #f00; margin-right:10px;} #inktomi {background:#f00; border:2px solid #99f; font-weight:bold; color:#fff; padding:2px 8px; margin-left:2px;} --> 

  


Title- Of Test And Candy (very likely to change)  
Rating- PG  
Pairing- Kensuke  
Warnings- er... nothing really attempt at fluff..   
Notes- hmm these parts were originally written separately so there's a jump but they fit well together (the second part is a year after a first not the same day ^_^) AND... this is not connected to Puddles ^_^;; But I am working on more of that.  
Archive- hmm nowhere actually. I suppose I'll add it to my site in a while but it's not there right now. ^_^ If you want it you can have it just let me know where it is. ^_^

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, these characters are not mine. I'm using them without profit and just for kicks. No malice intended. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was February 14th when I realized how much I liked him. 

I remembered the date is because that was the day of the test. See, it was this massive test that was worth a huge chunk of the class grade; if I didn't pass the test I would fail the class. I must of complained about it for a week or more. I needed help. 

No, I need his help. I wanted his help. He knew I wanted help. He didn't offer. I didn't ask. 

I shouldn't have had to ask. I mean, he's been my best friend for like 5 years give or take, through all of that Digiworld mess and through other adventures and stuff that only best friends can get into together. I didn't ask and I should've had to. 

So, the day before the test I was walking home school. I was coming around the last corner thinking about how, when I failed the test the next day, I would have to make up the class and I would be in trouble all year and I wouldn't be able to spend time with the jerk that had left me in this rut. Basically, I was cursing his name; then I almost walked into him. 

He was standing on the corner with a bag slung over his shoulder just waiting. He told me I was late, like I knew I was supposed to meet him in front of my house. I told him so too, he just smiled and started walking. 

I followed him of course; he was heading right to my apartment after all. We got inside and he made pleasantries with my family like always; they like him so much they think butter won't melt in his mouth, heh. Then he dragged me off to my room and locked the door behind us. 

Long story short: I passed the test. He helped me learn all of that stuff. We studied all day, and I mean all day. I think we took lunch and dinner breaks, but that was it. He studied me ragged and then he made me go to sleep an hour early to get proper rest. When I woke up he was still there on the rollout cot next to my bed. He walked with me to school and drilled me on the material. During the test I could still hear him going over everything with me from the day before. While I stood in front of the teacher waiting for my grade I could picture him smiling telling me I worry to much. 

I was so happy I ran out of the classroom ready to do a victory lap around the school. I didn't expect to see him lounging in hall; he was skipping school after all, for a second day, for me. He asked me how I did all cool-like, I tried to play it cool too but I failed miserably at that. He just smiled and offered to treat me to a snack. I must have been grinning like an idiot. 

So we were walking past the schools gates, he got me to skip too, delinquent, and I told him he was a miracle worker and that he should be a teacher. He said he couldn't do this sort of thing for anyone but me. I thought he was joking around when he said that so I asked him why, and that's when he told me - He told me that he cared for me. It wasn't some deep, soul reaching speech or anything like that, it was just five words. But, it was the way he said it that made me realize just how much I cared too. 

And then we walked off to the candy story together on February 14th. 

****** 

Two boys were leaning. They were panting, having just run very hard, very far and very fast from a very angry girl named Miyako. Backs against a tree but weight against each other, the two boys leaned for a minute until one pulled away slightly and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" The other boy asked as his shifted his weight to lean fully on the tree, legs stretched out in front of him. 

"I was just wondering," said the Laugher, "how long it will take for her to catch us." 

"Well, I suppose it depends on whether she's chasing us." 

"Do you think she is?" 

"Probably," he said closing his eyes to relax, "You did take all of her candy." No sooner than he had finished speaking, he was pounced on. He let out an undignified, "Oof." 

"I took all of her candy?" settling back to straddle the other boys legs, "You've got some nerve, Ichijouji Ken," he said as he reached into his companion's jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate wrapped in gold foil, "you took more than I did." 

"A simple technicality, Daisuke," Ken said as he watched the other unwrap the chocolate and pop it in his mouth. 

"Yeah, sure," Daisuke mumbled around the chocolate. 

"If you want to blame it on me, I'll take the candy in your pockets too." 

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," he said smugly. 

Suddenly, Daisuke found himself flat on his back with Ken crouching over him. Ken leaned down and opened Daisuke's jacket just enough to reach in and pull out an identical piece of chocolate to the one before, "How, exactly, were you planning on stopping me?" he asked as he unwrapped and ate the piece. 

"Oh well I-" Daisuke started but stopped short when he heard Miyako yelling in the near distance. He smiled and leaned up to give Ken a quick kiss before shoving him off and jumping up to run away. "You'll have to catch me first!" he called over his shoulder as he streaked out of the park. 

Ken laughed as he stood up to run as well with Miyako not far behind screaming, "There you are!" And so, the chase renewed, they ran off together on February 14th. 

  


Contact the author at Apple_qb@hotmail.com   
Back to the Fanfic Page.   
Back to Apple's Main Page. 


End file.
